


the one where natasha is in love with the softest girl alive

by spaceshipweather



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, ScarletWidow, just a tad bit of nsfw, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshipweather/pseuds/spaceshipweather
Summary: Wanda Maximoff through the eyes of Natasha Romanov, the Russian spy who had to kill in order to survive.





	the one where natasha is in love with the softest girl alive

It'd been four months since they announced their relationship to the rest of the Avengers, six months since they initially began dating. After spending time alone with the witch, Natasha grew a liking for her. Later on she realized how truly innocent Wanda was, despite being at the hands of HYDRA.

The boys would loosely flirt with her, accidentally making her uncomfortable - something Natasha took seriously. They hadn't meant to hound the poor girl, but they'd realized their mistake after a long chewing out from the Russian spy. She was upset to say the least.

Wanda grew comfortable around her. She knew there was no judgement. But even still, she was shy. _"Too shy,"_ Natasha thought.

So she did something about it. When she was done moving her stuff in Wanda's room, she showered. She washed and scrubbed her body, making sure her to wash her vibrant red hair with her best shampoo. Before she stepped out of the bathroom she fixed herself, adjusting her hair so it fell right above her breasts. She wanted Wanda to see her, and she knew the younger woman was sitting on the bed, waiting for her – expecting her to come out fully dressed.

Natasha slid the door wide open, smirking as she stepped out. "Forgot my clothes." She moved into Wanda's view and heard the sound of her breath hitch. She teased her, taking her time while she let the shy little witch gawk at her for as long as she wanted.

Changing her mind, she decided to dress right in front of her too. She slid her panties up slowly, adding a loud pop to her hips when she released her fingers. She then moved to hook her bra, "accidentally" dropping it only to moan when she bent down to pick it up. Natasha maintained eye contact throughout the entire process, knowing her favorite little girl wouldn't do anything.

When she was finished, she walked over to the bed and laid next to Wanda. Her mouth was still open.

"I-I've never seen anyone so beautiful. You're a freakin' goddess Natasha!" Her words we're innocent enough, but the feeling between her legs was far from it. She wanted Natasha, _needed_ her more than anything. Dirty thoughts littered her mind, but she pushed them aside knowing that Natasha was used to being called "hot" or "sexy". Wanda wanted to give her something more than that, something meaningful.

Natasha's heart warmed for the girl. It was sweet, but all she wanted to do was rip off her clothes and leave bite marks all over Wanda's body. Natasha refrained, and instead brought her in for a kiss – showing her appreciation for the kind words

. . . . .

It wasn't until after one of Tony's parties when it happened. Both Natasha and Wanda wanted it. Natasha carried the little brunette up to their room and placed her on the bed. She undressed herself, watching as Wanda bit her lip.

It was a joy being able to fuck her relentlessly, seeing her face scrunch up, hearing her delicate moans begging to be able to cum. Just knowing that she was the only one allowed to do this to almost made her release. Nothing was more pleasuring than getting to feel Wanda's body trembling beneath her. The feeling was everything to Natasha. Having Wanda's walls clench around her fingers, her juices flowing down her hand all the way to her wrist - it was euphoric, pure and natural.

But now the hands that were trained to kill grazed Wanda's skin ever so lightly, careful not to leave even the slightest mark. She traced her frame, all the way from her hip to the top of her head - memorizing every dent and curve that shaped her body. And she smiled when she saw that Wanda's eyes were closed, shallow breaths escaping her body.

In all honesty Natasha could stare at her forever. She was beautiful, and not just in the everyday pretty girl way. Sure she had long, beautiful brown hair, sure she had a gorgeous face, but there was more to it. Wanda was tender, gentle with every move she made. She carefully chose her words, not wanting to upset anyone around her. Her desire to want things was still in tact, even after the fact that everything had been taken away from her. And lastly, she was soft - softer than anyone Natasha had ever met. Or maybe it was the ex-assassin who was soft. Who knew at this point.

"Krasotka," she murmured, "ty vse yeshche ne znayesh', no ya tebya lyublyu." _beautiful girl, you don't know it yet but i love you._

In her sleep Wanda snuggled into Natasha, almost knowing that she craved her touch. Natasha would never admit that though. With a light tug, she brought Wanda closer in her arms, swearing to never let anything hurt her. Their bare skin touched, drier now than it had been earlier. 

She kissed the top of Wanda's head and brushed her fingertips against her back while tracing small patters of love. Wanda stirred slightly, a small frown finding its way to her face. Natasha quietly giggled, "net nemnogo golub, derzhite vashi ulybka." _no little dove, keep your smile._

She looked at Wanda a little while longer, admiring her beauty before closing her own eyes, allowing sleep to take over.


End file.
